The Fire Giant
Chapter 44 "Did we get him?" asked Mephiles. The smoke cleared showing Surtr unharmed with only minor burns. "Guess that answers that question." Surtr's skin began to glow. "I know that only one of us will be making it out of here alive, so I think it would be wise to not hold back." Fire exploded around him. It twisted and turned transforming him into a large fire clad beast, with horns coming from the sides of his head and curling downwards. His sword seemed less massive as Surtr had grown another five feet in height, making him fifteen feet and one inch. The sword itself was now coated in fire. He roared at Jason, the heat from the air causing Jason to sweat. "Well that's different." Surtr swung his sword downwards. Jason jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding it. The whirlwind Surtr had kicked up caused him to fly away from the area of impact, but he tucked and rolled back onto his feet. "This is some strong magic," said Mephiles. "Almost makes me wish I chose this guy as my vessel all those years ago." "Shut up Mephiles," responded Jason. He cupped his hands readying his next attack. Surtr began his next strike. "9000mm Black Cannon." He blasted Surtr's sword away, knocking him off balance. "Black Rocket!" Jason propelled himself forwards and upwards with the streams of darkness magic from his feet. He covered his entire body in darkness magic as he flew forward. "Darkness Stream!" He crashed into Surtr's stomach. Jason followed through with the attack, forcing Surtr to the ground. "Well that was easier than I thought," said Jason. "I'm also surprised his body's still physical." "It's not over yet, I'm still sensing that his magical power is in use." Surtr disappeared. "What?" Jason began looking around for him. "A big body is harder to move," said Surtr unseen. "It's slower and easier to hit. I think this will help me out more in battle." Suddenly Jason was decked in the face. He flew backwards crashing into a wall. Surtr had shrunken down to his original seven foot tall size, but his fiery appearance from before had remained. "You are a hard guy to put down," said Jason. "I could say the same about you," said Surtr. "Not even Watcher, the strongest of my children could knock me over in my giant form." "Well I can honestly say that you're giving me a workout. I haven't had to work this hard in a fight since I was a kid training with Master Hades." "Hades huh, the former master of the dark guild Grimoire Heart. He was a legend. It was a shame he was killed by Zeref." "I know, I want revenge." Jason shot several Black Bullets at Surtr. He blocked all of them with his sword. Jason created a new set of Black Blades and charged Surtr. He swung down like before, but this time the blades wouldn't break. "It's like he's gotten stronger the entire time we've been fighting," Surtr thought. He broke the collision, knocking Jason off balance and collected a large mass of fire on his fist. "Fire Giant's Fist!" He punched Jason in the chest causing him to fly across the room with a large burn. "You require your blood to be drawn in order to activate your Curse. I'll just burn your wounds shut when I make them, you won't be getting any extra help from that demon." "Well he's got us figured out," said Mephiles. "This won't be like our fight with Victor," said Jason. "He didn't know about our abilities. This guy knows us inside and out, and he's far stronger than him too." "You're right," said Mephiles.'' "I'm not actually sure if you can beat this guy."'' "We'll just have to wait and see."